Chloe's Hero
by country strong '89
Summary: Clark teaches Chloe a lesson in keeping herself out of danger. Contains corporal punishment/spanking.


**_Hello everyone!! My new hubby bought the seventh season of smallville and the Episode fracture inspired me to write this! Thanks again to my Goddess of a Beta achilles eel!! Let me know what you think everyone!_**

I put my hand out toward Lex and watched my powers heal him

I reached my hand out towards Lex and watched my powers heal him. Suddenly, everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up and immediately sat straight up.

I was in the apartment I shared with Lois. I glanced at the clock; it was 1:00 P.M. Okay, not too bad… maybe Clark wouldn't be too pissed at me. AsI reached down and started putting my shoes on, I heard someone walk up. I glanced up guiltily, straight into Clark's disappointed eyes.

"Chloe, I told you no," He said simply.

"Gee, Clark, I was hoping to skip the lecture and go straight to the 'thank you for keeping your heart beating'." I said cooly. I wasn't mad, more scaredthan anything. I'd never seen Clark act quite like this. I felt like a child getting in trouble with my father.

"Speaking of heartbeats, you didn't have one for 18 hours."

Oops. I'd been out that long? "What was I supposed to do?" I exploded. "Let you and Lex die? Clark, I have the power to heal people! I can't just watch them die."

"I just watched you die!" He interrupted hotly, his disappointment changing to anger. "Just now, I was literally thinking of what I was going to say at your funeral!" He advanced toward me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you an incentive not to be putting yourself in danger so much," Clark growled. He sat down on the bed and pulled me across his knees.

"Clark!" I protested, recognizing the position with growing panic. "You can't spank me-" SMACK!

His large hand came down across my upturned rear end, interrupting me.

"OW! CLARK, stop!" I howled, struggling against his massive arm that was holding me down. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "You have no-OUCH-right!" I squealed.

"Oh yeah?" He said grimly, laying down several more heavy swats. "I'm like a big brother to you! You're my best friend! I'm the one you put through hell every time you do something stupid and dangerous like this; I think it gives me a right!" SMACK SMACK SMACK. My jeans were little protection against Clark's formidable hand. I bit my lip against the cries that were building up along with the pain in my ass. I stiffened, blocking all of it out. How could he! How _dare_ he do this to me!

I concentrated on blackness and let it flow around me until the pain took back seat in my mind. I would never forgive Clark for this. I heard him sigh. "You're making this worse Chloe."

He dropped one knee, causing my body to slant forward and lifted up his other knee, elevating my backside further. He started concentrating on the spot where my thighs and butt met. He really laid into me, trying to bring me out of my reverie. But I just gritted my teeth, and held on. He didn't stop, just kept meting out punishment. Suddenly, over the sound of heavy smacks, I heard a sound that snapped me back immediately. A sob. Clark was crying.

"Clark?" I ventured hesitantlybetween the next smack.

"Chloe, I don't know what I'd do without you," He sniffed, stopping his onslaught, but leaving me over his knees. "You've always been there for me! I have to be here for you! I can't let you put yourself in harms way like this. Lately, it's just gotten worse, like you're _trying_ to get hurt! I care about you too much to let you do that."

My mind was racing, I had hurt, badly hurt, my best friend, my older brother-figure… my hero. Finally I came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry Clark," I said tearfully. "I have gotten reckless lately. I've hurt you and others because of it. I deserve whatever punishment you see fit to deliver." I bit my lip and waited for him to start again.

I wasn't disappointed.

His hand came down, over and over, slowly and methodically covering my ass with blistering swats. I wriggled and cried from the pain but didn't try to get away. I was going to redeem myself in my hero's eyes. He stopped after a minute and I sighed with relief.

"Its not over yet Chloe," He said calmly. "You pushed me too far this time. I'm going to make sure this never happens again." He stood me up. " Pants down." He ordered, kindly, but firmly. I closed my eyes, tears spilling out of the corners. I could do this. If this is what it took for Clark to forgive me and trust me again… I'd do it. I unsnapped and unzipped my jeans, pushing them down to my knees. He motioned to the dresser with his eyes. I followed his gaze and saw my mother's flat backed hairbrush.

"No," I pleaded. " _Please_." He glared at me sternly and I shuffled over, picked up the hairbrush, and handed it to him. He placed me gently back over his knees.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"As comfortable as I'm going to get," I said sarcastically, the irony of him asking not escaping me. He tapped the cool hairbrush on my blazing cheeks and then proceeded to give me the worst whipping of my life. No talking, just blistering swats and silence. I wailed and squirmed, trying to somehow find relief not only from the pain, but from the guilt that was building steadily in my chest. The guilt of knowing how badly I must have scared Clark for him to be reacting this way. Finally, when I knew I'd never sit down again, he stopped.

"Now it's lecture time," He said calmly, when I had calmed my yelling down to quiet sobs. "I'm going to ask questions, and you're going to answer them. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir," I sniffled.

"Ok, what have you done lately that has put you in danger?"

"I-I worked for Green Arrow… and didn't tell you." THWACK THWACK. He laid two heavy swats with the brush across my ass.

"Now, what else?" he said, after my wails had died down.

"I healed Lex to save you." I said, preparing myself for more swats.

"That's not why you're in trouble," He said gently. "You're in trouble for putting yourself in danger; not for helping people. You're in trouble because I told you not to heal him and risk your life… Understood?" I nodded.

"Good, now… is there ever a good reason to disobey me or go behind my back?"

"N-no sir."

"Will you ever put your life in danger again?" Clark asked sternly. I hesitated, who knew what would happen? I was brought out of thought by four fast, furious smacks of the brush.

"OWWW!" I shrieked.

"NO sir!" I sobbed out_**.**_ "Never again!" He pulled me up into his lap and hugged me close. I cried into his chest.

"I love you Chloe," He said, tears running down his face. "Don't ever make me have to remind you again… I don't want to. But I will. I need you, Chloe."

He held me close, and we stayed like that, for how long, I don't know. But one thing I do know is- Clark cared about me. More than I knew, and I was going to do my best to make him proud.


End file.
